


Friday Nights

by Kay_Peaches



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Lace Panties, M/M, PWP without Porn, They're in school but they're 18, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse - all seniors at duel academy - find themselves spending their Friday nights together.
Relationships: Jesse Anderson/Jaden Yuuki/Alexis Rhodes, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thundar96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundar96/gifts).



> Written for Thundar96 who has been waiting a long time for me to find some free time to write this story! Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you like this little one shot!

Alexis smoothed down her neatly pressed obelisk blue skirt as she stood just outside of Jaden’s door. It was a particularly warm August night near the beginning of the semester, and she was ready to have some fun. She might end up getting a few teasing comments from Jaden about wearing her uniform to a hookup, but she didn’t really care - she liked the way the dark blue made her waist look thin. 

With a small breath in then out, she knocked on the door. “Jaden? It’s me.” She kept her voice only barely loud enough for someone on the other side to hear - if she were to get caught at the Slifer Red boys dorm, they would all be in a world of trouble. 

As the door cracked open, Alexis was faced with the wide grinning smile of Jaden Yuki, and the dark aqua eyes of Jesse Anderson right behind him. “C’mon in.” Jaden winked at her as he held the door open with his foot. “You can help me by convincing Jesse that spraying Axe body spray all over my chest is absolutely a good idea.” 

A small laughing snort left Alexis’ nose as she passed the threshold into the dorm room. It already smelled vaguely of Axe, but the obelisk student figured it was just because Jaden always tried to mask his natural stench with a thick layer of the stuff every morning. “You don’t need the Axe, Jaden. If you really smell bad enough to need it, then I don’t think Jesse and I mind waiting for you to take a shower.” 

“Thank you!” Jesse half groaned, half sighed in relief. “I was beginning to think I was crazy for telling him to just take more showers!” The blue haired man joined Alexis, both of them sitting on Jaden’s bed and looked at him expectantly. 

Jaden grumbled as he grabbed his towel and shower caddy from his closet. Thankfully the dorm he shared with Jesse their senior year was right next to the second floor bathrooms. “At least I don’t smell like Chazz…” He muttered as he closed the door behind him, leaving Alexis and Jesse alone. 

“He’s got a point.” Jesse grinned, “He really doesn’t smell as bad as Chazz.” Jesse chuckled as he finally let himself relax. His muscular back pressed into the wall that Jaden had the bunk moved up against. A soft blanket had been shoved between the bed and wall, giving Jaden a nice little nook to tuck himself into at night, while Jesse’s arms usually crossed over Jaden’s tiny body while the other cascaded to the floor. 

Jesse stretched his arms up behind his head and grinned over at her. “Are ya excited for tonight? We had to miss last Friday night ‘cause we were all studying so hard for those beginning of the year test.” 

“Yeah.” Alexis hummed, pulling her legs up to tuck underneath herself. “I kinda had this feeling that taking a weekend off from … our Friday night get-togethers would make me see that I’ve been making a terrible mistake. But I actually missed you guys a little bit.” 

Jesse probably would have taken her comment as an insult if he didn’t know her so well - but he did, and he was happy to confirm with her that they had both missed her too. “C’mere, baby doll.” His voice had that gorgeous little tinge of an accent, and his strong, rough hand stretched out to invite Alexis in. 

She took the hand, and in an instant, she was straddling his lap. Her tiny knees looked so delicate against his thick, trained thighs. “This is much more comfortable.” She smiled down at him, her hand already getting caught in his messy teal hair. “Do you think Jaden will mind if we get started without him?” 

“He’s the one who decided not to shower earlier.” Jesse laughed. “This’ll teach him to get ready for Friday nights sooner.” Those rough hands moved down to Alexis’ waist, holding her steady and firm on top of him. “Besides.” Jesse found his gaze lingering on her for just a second longer than normal. “I don’t really think he can blame me for not wanting to wait.” 

Soft feminine hands moved up to Jesse’s sharp angular cheeks, holding his head firm as Alexis dipped her head down to place a gentle kiss on his lips to start the night. She let her body press flush against his in his lap - all of her soft curves pressed into the muscular angles of his body. 

“Jess…” She whispered against his plush lips as they kissed and pecked over and over. Each one growing stronger and needier than the last. “Were you and Jaden playing without me?” A hint of playful chiding filled her whispered breaths. “I can feel how hard you are.” 

“How else do ya think I know how bad he smelled?” Jesse whispered right back, his lips tugging into a smile at his small joke. Talking about how bad Jaden smelled probably wasn’t the best tactic to get them both in the mood, but Jesse did always love to see Alexis smile. 

His hands wandered along her body, exploring every surface available until those rough hands found the smooth skin of her thighs. Much like a train, there was no going back or stopping Jesse at that moment. He inhaled sharply through his nose and moved his hands up along the length of her thigh, pushing her skirt up to reveal more and more of her pale skin. His fingers finally found purchase on the lacey fringe of her underwear. Her typical fashion wasn’t to wear anything too uncomfortable or revealing like a thong, but she liked to dress up better than boxer shorts for their friday nights. 

“Do you like them?” She asked quietly into the soft yellowing light of the room. “They’re new. I wasn’t sure about wearing black lace, but I think I kind of like it now.”

“It’s edgy.” Jesse grinned as he pulled his lips away from hers to get a good look at her body again. His hands confidently pushed the skirt entirely up to her waist, and finally he could see the snug, black lace that veiled her privates from his eyes. “Do you have a matching bra? Jaden’s gonna flip out when he sees this.” Jesse knew Jaden all too well at times. 

“No… I mean, I have the matching bra, but I can’t wear it under the uniform. It would show right through.” She wasted no more time in peeling her clothes off. The room was starting to get hot, and she always liked the hungry look Jesse gave her when she undressed while straddling his lap. 

As soon as her shirt and skirt hit the floor, she picked her legs up to roll to the side, giving Jesse enough room to slip off the bed and undress himself. “Did you remember to buy new condoms? Those other ones really… didn’t fit Jaden all that well.”

“I did, but c’mon, are ya really surprised Jaden bought extra large condoms for himself? I’m just glad we both made it clear that he wasn’t getting his dick anywhere near us until he bought the right size.” They had had two weeks to buy new condoms for Jaden, there was no excuse not to have them. 

Jesse made quick work of his pants, frilly shirt, and little blue vest, his own rainbow colored boxers seemed almost unreal in the drab little Slifer Red dorm. 

Just as Jesse was moving to tug at the band of his boxers, the door creaked open, and Jaden slipped back inside - a wave of fresh, ocean-smelling body wash seemed to follow in his wake. 

“Hey!” The Slifer student snapped playfully, dropping his towel, and leaving him naked in the middle of the room in the blink of an eye. “Isn’t undressing you both supposed to be MY job?” He questioned. His head panned from Jesse over to Alexis, just to see if they were both undressed. And that’s when he had to do a double take. “Holy shit…” He muttered, immediately focusing on her. “Are those new? You don’t usually wear things like that.” He plopped himself on the edge of the bed to appreciate the lacy underwear. 

“Yeah, I got them a few days ago in the mail. I take it you like them?” Alexis herself thought the black looked odd against the plain nude bra she was wearing, but in expected boy fashion, Jaden didn’t give it a second thought. 

“I freaking love them! And I plan to peel them off your ass myself and remember how much I love your juicy pus-” Jaden was definitely getting a little worked up, and his words tended to just spill out his mouth when he got excited. 

“Jay!” Jesse made sure to interrupt him, “I know it’s been two whole weeks, but you’re talking about Alexis like she’s a steak. Show a little tact.” 

“I’ve never had any tact in my life.” Jaden joked, although he did pull back a bit from Alexis. He was ready to get down and dirty, and if there was one thing they had all collectively decided, it was that fucking on the dorm beds was a BAD idea. Way too small, and creaky for even two people to mess around - let alone three. “Jess, can you grab the condom and lube?” Jaden was distracted as his hands peeled off Alexis’ panties and dropped them to the floor.

Jesse was happy to oblige, his deft hands making quick work of the room as he fished out a packet of (correctly sized) condoms and a small bottle of lube from the back of Jaden’s underwear drawer. 

“So I was thinking,” Alexis began, slipping off the bed and making her way to kneel in the center of the dorm room floor. Thankfully Jaden had followed her request for him to vacuum before she came over… Actually, it was probably Jesse who vacuumed. “I was thinking about how we should play tonight. I’m really happy you picked up the right sized condoms Jaden, so as a reward, I’ll let you have a taste of the juicy steak, you obviously are dying for.” She winked. “ And Jesse, I hope you’ll be okay with a blow job. I’m a little tired, so I don’t think I’ll be up for more than one round.”

“Who am I to say no to a blow job?” Jesse laughed before finally kicking off his boxers and sitting himself down in front of Alexis on the floor.

Alexis always loved the way Jesse’s crotch looked. He had those trimmed little teal hairs framing his cock, and his thick length always got Alexis excited for more. Her slim hand reached out and she stroked along a pronounced blood vessel with her finger. 

It wasn’t a moment later before she felt the way the top of Jaden’s thighs pressed against the back of her own, and his own painfully hard cock was up against the fullness of her ass. She kept herself steady with one hand as she kept stroking Jesse, but she couldn’t help but notice just how eager the two men were. “ You guys must have gotten pretty hot and heavy…” She trailed off, stroking Jesse with a firmer grasp. 

A soft moan spilled out of Jesse’s lips and he slowly pressed his hips forward into her hand, his own larger hands moving to thread through her hair. “You have no idea… This week was a bitch and half, I seriously didn’t even care how bad Jaden smelled.”

“If you keep making comments about how I smell bad, I may have to punish the both of you.” Alexis couldn’t see Jaden, but the way his voice dropped in that moment told her that he was moments away from fucking her hard against the floor. She felt his hands grip her thin waist as his hips moved at the same pace as Jesse’s hips. She didn’t see him lube up, but she could definitely feel the thick substance spreading across the back of her thighs. 

“Just do it Jaden.” She spoke in a small gasp. “I’m ready for you.” Shifting the conversation away from smells and towards fucking was definitely a good idea. 

With a sharp inhale, Jaden pushed into her, his cock pressing her open. Alexis just needed to take a moment to collect herself before she was giving Jesse one last good stroke, then wrapping her lips around his cock. Jesse’s hand keeping her hair out of her face. 

The three of them got into their groove, Jaden moaning louder than any of them, his hips snapping and pushing deep into her. His body hunching over her back as he worked faster and harder and deeper. 

Jesse was a bit more considerate of Alexis - preferring to have her suck him off for as long as possible without making her choke or gag even in the slightest. He kept himself still, allowing her to set the pace and making it easy for her to experiment techniques on him. Her tongue traced along veins, and her cheeks hollowed when she took him deeper down her throat. A hum moved from her vocal cords and vibrated along his cock, earning a gasping inhale from Jesse. It wasn’t always easy to make him vocal in the bedroom, but Alexis always tried to drag noises out of him. 

With how hard the two of them were to start, and just knowing that young men didn’t last that long compared to how long Alexis’ herself could take to get off - she knew Jaden and Jesse weren’t going to be able to last all that much longer. It had been two weeks, and they had been playing together before she came over. 

Thankfully she always kept a small vibrating toy in her bag on Friday nights, just so she could really enjoy herself and take her time coming, while also giving the two men a pretty good sight to see.

A few quick and uneven thrusts from Jaden eventually lead to an even louder moan than any of his previous noises, and he filled the condom. No rips, tears, or accidents whatsoever, and Alexis almost sighed in relief. “Dammit…” Jaden hissed to himself as he pulled out. “Why do I come first, every goddamn time.” He panted slightly, clearly having gotten himself worked up.

Alexis didn’t normally allow Jaden to come down her throat - his awful eating habits lead to even worse tasting come, but Jesse was a different story. Junk food was a treat to the gemstone duelist, and the variety of fruits he ate every day made him taste ‘sweet as pie’ as Jesse would say. 

Jesse’s fingers dug into Alexis’ hair and he tugged only slightly. “I’m gonna come…” He warned, always giving her a chance to pull back if she chose to do so. Jesse was definitely the more considerate of the two of them. Alexis never pulled back with Jesse though, wanting to always reward him when he was on his best behavior. 

Just a few breaths later lead to Jesse holding Alexis’ head completely still as he came hard in her mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and his body rigid until he had finished. Alexis always thought he looked pretty adorable when he came - even though every other second of the day he was hot as asphalt in the summer. 

Alexis moved to sit back and check in on the boys before she would grab her vibrator, but she really should have expected the sight she saw after such an exhausting week. Jaden had already completely passed out asleep, and Jesse looked like he was not too far behind. 

“I can stay awake for a bit.” Jesse offered, mentally slapping his cheek to keep himself awake. “If you wanted me to help.” He gave her a grin, but his shoulders slumped forward, and his eyelids appeared heavy. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Alexis chuckled, pushing the long teal bangs out of Jesse’s eyes and giving him one last longing kiss. “I can take care of myself, and I’d feel bad if I kept you up. Just make sure to bring me breakfast and coffee tomorrow morning.” She spoke playfully.

“Deal.” Jesse promised, clearly remembering why he loved Friday nights so much.


End file.
